The Story of Her
by lizziejulia
Summary: Paul's little sister moves back to La Push, but she brings her damaged past with her. Along with her drug and alcohol problems, she can't seem to find somewhere she belongs. Until she meets the pack, and develops a connection to one wolf in particular...
1. Chapter 1

"Reanna!" Paul yelled to her, as his fist slammed against her bedroom door.  
>"Go away!" She groaned, and pulled the covers up over her throbbing head.<br>"It's noon, Reanna! You need to get your ass out here! Rachel and I have to talk to you!"

She sighed, and managed to push herself up out of bed, sliding on the closest tshirt to go with her shorts.  
>"What the hell do you want?" She asked, sitting on the chair opposite of her brother.<br>"This is getting out of control. You didn't get home until, what? Three in the morning?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you re fucking sixteen years old! I don't even know how you're getting into these places, nonetheless how you're managing to get your hands on alcohol! And I can smell marijuana every time I walk by your room!"

"Great, that's awesome. Can I go now?"

Rachel, who had both of her arms wrapped around one of his, looked up at Paul, a small, hopeless frown on her face.  
>"Look, this is your first week back in La Push. Maybe you want to think about starting over."<p>

Reanna had just moved back in with her older brother, Paul, and his girlfriend, Rachel. It was actually Rachel's idea. Paul had told her about how their parents fought all the time, and were never home, leaving Reanna free to do what she wanted, they didn t care anyway.

"Why would I start over? I'm having fun with my old La Push friends."

"No, you just want to keep getting high and wasted every night. But I'm trying to take care of you. Brady and Collin told me that you were late to every class again yesterday."

"Bull shit! They're only in two of my classes! And they're only Sophomores!"

"That doesn't even matter, Reanna. If you don't start getting yourself together, I'm going to send you to Seattle."

"Seattle? What the fuck do you expect me to do in Seattle?"

"Rach knows about a rehab center there."

Reanna jumped up from her seat. "Hell no! I am not going to rehab!" She screamed.

Paul's frame shook. "Will you just calm down and listen for a minute!" He growled, causing her eyes, along with Rachel's, to widen slightly. She sat back down and Rachel softly rubbed up and down Paul's arm.

"The last thing I want to do," He spoke softer now, "is to send you to Seattle. But I m not just gonna to sit back and watch you fuck up your life. So you either have to work this out on your own, or let rehab help you work it out."

"Fine, Paul. Whatever." She stood, flipped her black hair out of her face, and stomped back to her bedroom to take off her makeup from the previous night.


	2. Chapter 2

Reanna slowly dialed Paul's cell phone number from the principal's office.

"Hello?" His voice came from the other line.

"Heeey, Paul! It's Reanna. How are you?"

He hesitated. "...Shouldn't you be in school? Whose number is this?"

"Oh, right. About that... I'm calling from the principal's office at school..."

"What the hell did you do? We just talked about this last night!"

"I got in trouble. Talking in class. I have detention. The teacher made me call and tell you."

"Dammit. We're going to talk about this when you get home." There was a click, indicating him hanging up the phone.

The remainder of the day went by quickly, and even though she got some dirty looks from teachers, Reanna managed to stay away from anymore trouble.  
>So when the bell rang she made her way to room 202, where'd she'd spend the next hour. She wondered how detention worked in La Push. At her old school, no one payed attention to what you did, so she could listen to her iPod, text, and talk with friends.<p>

When she walked through the door, there was only one other boy sitting in a desk in the back of the room. She couldn't see his face, but she decided that he seemed pretty hot. Tan, nice body, cute clothes. She sat in the chair beside him. He looked up, and his eyes met hers.

He felt a sudden stillness. He hadn't said a word to her, he didn't even know her name, yet she now meant more than the world to him. He'd now do anything, be anything for her. Her happiness and her safety was all that mattered now. Everything else in the world was gone beside the two of them.  
>She felt a spark too. Her heart skipped a beat, and for a moment, no thoughts came into her head.<p>

His eyes were dark, and beautiful. His smile lit up the entire room. Everything about him was perfect.  
>And to him, she was perfect. Her long, dark hair was soft and smooth. Her tanned skin looked perfect against the color of her eyes.<p>

"Hi." She finally spoke. "I'm Reanna."  
>"Seth." He managed to tell her. "You're new here."<br>"Yeah. How did you know?"  
>"I would've remembered seeing you before..." His voice was quiet.<br>"Right. It's a small town." She laughed. "So, what are you in for?"  
>His eyes rolled. "My asshole friend threw something and blamed me. What about you?"<br>"Talking." Her eyes rolled too. "The teachers here suck. So damn strict."

Just then Mr. Janks walked in and sat at the desk in the front of the room, setting down his binder and notebook.  
>"No more talking." He declared.<p>

"See what I mean?" Reanna whispered.

"Hey! What did I just say! No talking!"

Seth and Reanna looked at each other and held back a laugh. She felt a wave of happiness rush through him at their first memory together. Her laugh was as gorgeous as she was. He grabbed Reanna's notebook from where it sat in front of her flipped to a random page. In his boyish scrawl he wrote to her. 'So why did you move to La Push?'

'I lived here a couple years ago. But Apparently, I'm back to start over. I'm living with my brother right now.'

'Oh, that's cool. So you're not glad to be back?'

'Nah, it's fine. It's sweet to see my old friends again.'

'Yeah, I'm sure. If you ever need anyone to show you all the fun things to do, let me know. (:'

'Haha, I might take you up on that offer.'

Seth wrote his number across the page. 'Text me when you're not busy.' 


	3. Chapter 3

"You guys will never guess what happened to me today!" He smiled brightly as walked into Emily's, taking a spot on the table and grabbing a muffin.  
>"Don't care." Paul declared.<br>"Did you finally lose the big V card?" Jared waggled his eyebrows from the opposite corner of the room.  
>"Shut up! This is important! I imprinted!" Everyones eyes turned to Seth, and no one said a thing. "What...? It s a good thing, guys! She's perfect! I couldn t have imagined a better girl."<p>

"Well... Uh, who is it...?" Quil asked hesitantly.  
>"She's new. Her name is Reanna." Seth's smile grew, but everyone else bursted out laughing. Except for Paul, who looked like he was kill someone.<br>"I knew it!" Jake laughed, "This could not be more perfect!"

"Wait... I don t get it..." Seth looked around the room, confused.  
>"There's nothing to get." Paul growled through clenched teeth. "I am going to fucking kill you." His frame was shaking.<br>"Reanna is Paul s sister. Run, Seth. Just... run." Embry advised. Seth obeyed, surging out the door while popping the muffin in his mouth.

Meanwhile, Reanna updated her friends on the hot new guy she met in detention.  
>"He's beautiful. Gorgeous. By far, the sexiest thing I've ever seen. But he s adorable and sweet at the same time."<p>

"What's his name?" Hannah squealed.  
>"Seth. Seth Clearwater."<p>

"Oh my God! Yeah! I saw him at the pool once... Uh, his abs. They're ridiculous."

"Excellent." Reanna smirked.  
>"Do you think he'll ask you out?"<p>

"I don't know. We had a connection, for sure."

"Well... If he does ask you out... Would you be allowed to date him?"

"Sure, I would. Why not?"

"Paul... Aren't you sort of on lock down right now?"

"Psh." Reanna scoffed. "Hell no. Paul isn't my dad. I can see whoever I want."

"If you say so..."

Once Paul had calmed down enough to unphase, he was back in Emily s kitchen with Seth and Sam. His fast slammed against the wooden table, making the ground shake.  
>"This is not fucking okay with me!" He shouted.<br>"Paul, calm down. Now." Sam ordered. Paul took a deep breath.  
>"Look, I didn't choose for this to happen. But even if I could, I would've anyway. Reanna's the best thing that s ever happened to me."<p>

"You don t even know her!" Paul's temper started to act up again.  
>"Hey, what if it were Rachel?"<p>

Paul's face suddenly went blank. "What?"

"Jake was right. This is perfect. I imprinted on your sister. Why was it okay for you, but it s not for me?"

"That was different."

"How?"

"Reanna can't handle this right now. She has too much going on."

"Yeah, like what?"

Paul sighed. "She has a drug problem, Seth. And a drinking problem. She just... doesn't have a good past."

"Oh... Well, that doesn't matter to me. I don t care. I'll help her. I'll make sure she's safe. I'll protect her, and make her happy. She won't need drugs or alcohol anymore. Not as long as she has me."

"Fine. But if anything goes wrong, Seth... If you do one fucking thing to hurt her... You're dead."

"Deal!" Seth's smile returned.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth's POV

Reanna and I laid on the sand, looking up at the clouds from our soft spots on the sand. I guess it was pretty cliche, but I thought this was the best place for a first date. Dinner would have been awkward, I wouldn't get to talk to her enough in a movie, and let's face it- there's not much to do in La Push.

She pointed up at the sky. "That one is pretty."

"Yeah? Why is that?" I glanced up in the direction she pointed, but ended up looking back to her because I knew that nothing would be prettier.

"I don't know. It's cute, and fluffy, and bright."

"I can be cute and fluffy and bright." Would this be too soon to bring up the whole wolf thing? Probably.

"Well, you're cute and bright." She looked over at me, with a smile on her unbelievably pretty face. "Two out of three isn't bad." She giggled, her voice hinting that she preferred it without the third one anyway. I laughed along with her until she looked back up, but shut her eyes, listening to the sound of the waves again.

While she did that, I looked her over for the 7th time. She was wearing a simple gray shirt, and a pair of shorts that I should make a note of not thinking about when Paul is on patrol. I wanted to reach out a run my hand along the exposed skin on her leg.

I think that was the one bad thing about imprinting. It's hard to be so in love with someone who doesn't even know you. She meant everything to me, and I wanted her to love me like that too. I wanted to be able to hug her, and kiss her, and touch her, and talk to her as if we'd been together for years. But in her mind, it wasn't like that.

My train of thought was interrupted by a raindrop, falling on the fabric of my shirt. She must've felt one too, because she sat herself up on her elbows. We both let our eyes play between each other, and the rain falling from above.

"We should go before it gets any worse." I offered, standing and brushing the sand off my shorts. She nodded in agreement, and reached up her hand for mine.

"Help me up?" She blinked her eyes sweetly, smiling. I obliged, taking her hand and lifting her carefully, my hand tingling from her touch. Maybe she was expecting me to let go, but I didn't. We off of the beach and to the car, hand in hand.

I opened her door for her, causing her to stick her tongue out at me. "I could've done that myself." She countered playfully, sitting in the passenger's side. I shook my head, chuckling, and walked over to my side, jumping when the radio started as soon as I turned the key.

Right before I hit the off button, she stopped me. "No! This is my song! Turn it up!" She said as she got right back out of the car.

I did as she said, and yelled to her through the open door. "What are you doing? It's pouring rain! You're going to get soaked!"

"It's just a little water!" She spun in a circle to the beat of the song, the water coming down harder now. "Come dance with me!"

And as crazy as this was, I couldn't resist. I got out of the car and joined her in the empty parking lot. My heart beat sped up when she found her way into my arms, placing one of her hands on my shoulder, and finding mine with the other. I mimicked her stance and we began moving in sync to the pace of the music.

We laughed as I spun her in circles. And at that moment, everything was perfect. It didn't matter that I felt five, or that we were both drenched, that she had a drug problem I didn't know about, that Paul was going to kill me, or that I was wasting gas by keeping my car on. All that mattered was her, us, and the song on the radio.

But the song ended too soon. She stood up taller to place a kiss on my cheek, then spun back to her place in the car. She let me turn off the radio this time as I started driving the way back toward her house.

"Do you even have your license...?" She turned her face toward me with a small smirk, her legs crossed in front of her.

I shrugged, returning her grin. "Maybe. Maybe not."


	5. Chapter 5

Seth's POV

"Mom...?" I yelled hesitantly when I stepped in the door, Reanna right behind me. I was hoping I wouldn't get an answer, and luckily, I didn't. Mom was gone, and Leah was on patrol. Which meant I wouldn't get bombarded with questions right now.

"Good, she's not home." I informed her. "The shower is upstairs." We'd discussed in the car that she was going to clean up after the rain, then I'd give her a ride back home. I led her up the steps and into my bedroom, grabbing the smallest of my shirts that I could find and a pair of Leah's sweatpants from her bedroom so that Reanna would have dry clothes to change into.

After I dried off and changed, I went downstairs to wait. I tried my best to concentrate on the sound of the water running rather than the fact that she was naked, right upstairs, in the hot shower, in my bathroom.

To try to distract myself, I sat on the couch, turning on the TV and just watching whatever channel was on. Of course, Nickelodeon. Not even the good Nickelodeon either. It was some little kids show that I hadn't ever heard of.

"Seth?" Reanna's voice came from behind me. Her wet hair laid wavy on her shoulders, which were covered with my shirt, a few sizes too baggy on her. I knew how sexy she was in the tight, short skirts she usually wore, but there was no denying her beauty as she stood there in sweats with the steam still rising off of her. "Are you watching Diego?"

"Ami I watching... what?" Diego? The fuck was that?

"Oh, you know! Go, Diego, Go!" She giggled, jumping onto the couch beside me.

"What the hell is Diego?" I questioned. Her jaw dropped in fake shock.

"Are you kidding me! You don't know Diego!"

"Should I...? You do know I am 16, right?"

"And I'm 15, but that doesn't stop me! He's Dora's cousin! Please tell me you know who Dora is."

"I know Dora! I didn't know she had a cousin. How did you know that...?" I looked at her skeptically, but playfully, half smirking.

"I speak Spanish, he speaks Spanish, I have little cousins, these things happen!"

"You speak Spanish?"

"Si, hablo mucho espanol! Soy de espana!" She smiled, giving me a kiss on my cheek. I had no clue what she said, but it sounded beautiful.

So we sat on the couch, her resting on my lap, as we watched the cartoon. It was much more entertaining when she explained the Spanish things that I didn't quite understand.

When finally, she leaned over and pressed her soft lips against mine. Everything stopped. Her body felt perfect in my arms, her mouth moved gently with mine, the sound of our heartbeats were perfectly in sync.

After a couple seconds, she slowly pulled away, biting her lower lip to hide a soft smile, her cheeks turning the lightest shade of pink.


	6. Chapter 6

Reanna's POV

_Ugh, only 1:44. _I thought to myself when I glanced at the clock. I hated History class. It dragged on forever. I sighed, readjusted my position and continued to doodle Seth's name on my paper with little hearts. Mrs. Bryan's voice was too enthusiastic to be taken seriously. She expected us to find the lesson as interesting as she did, which was annoying enough in itself.

It seemed like twenty minutes later when I let myself look at the clock again _What the fuck! It's only been two minutes! _I rested my head on my hand, which was supported by the desk, as I let my mind wander to the last checkpoint in my relationship with Seth.

It was a Tuesday afternoon, and we were at his house watching Go, Diego, Go- something that had become a normal thing for us. He was laying across the couch, his head resting in my lap. I smiled down at him and ran my fingers through his soft, black hair.

We laughed together at the silly show, and switched positions every few minutes, each one only more comfortable than the last. When I was sitting on his lap, he tickled my sides, causing me to burst into a fit of giggles and squirm onto the floor, grabbing one of the blankets laying around and throwing it at him.

"Thank was a sneak attack! Not fair!"

"All is fair in love and war." He winked.

"How's this for fair?" I countered, throwing yet another blanket at him. He looked at the blanket, and then to me. A smirk slowly spread across his face. "What's so funny, Clearwater?"

"I want to show you something. Leah and I used to do this all the time when we were kids." He stood, walking into the kitchen as he spoke. I watched while he dragged a couple more chairs into the living room.

"What in the hell are you doing...?" My brows furrowed together in confusion.

"Just watch." He set the chairs up in what almost looked like a circle, then grabbed the blanket and spread it out so it was draped over the chairs. "Come help me." He smiled.

We repeated what he did once more, then grabbed some crayons, a few coloring books, and a lamp to entertain us in our little blanket fort.

"Which one do you want?" He asked, showing me a Spiderman coloring book, one with animals, and another with Care Bears. I grabbed the one with Spiderman on it and giggled. Mostly, I just wanted to see him with one of the others.

He shrugged his shoulders, opening up the Care Bear one and flipping pages. I did the same and began to color.

We sat in comfortable silence for what must have been an hour before one of us finally said something.

"I'm going to get a bottle of water. Do you want one?" I asked, starting to crawl out.

"Wait!" He grabbed my arm. "You need to know the password to get back in!"

I laughed. "Password? Alright, what is it?"

"Diego."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head and skipped into the kitchen, the tile feeling cold on my feet. Quickly, I grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator and shuffled back to Fort Diego. I ducked through the entrance before he pulled the blankets together and closed it on me.

"What's the password!" He demanded.

"Come on, Seth, you know it's me!"

"I need the password."

"Ugh." I groaned. "Fine. Diego."

I could almost feel him smile as he let me through. I sat back in my spot facing him and went to grab the coloring book again. But something caught my attention.

It was a paper, folded up, laying right in front of me with my name sketched on the front. I looked up at Seth, but he was hard at work coloring Cheerful Bear blue- the wrong color, by the way.

I slowly reached out the grab the note, watching Seth the entire time for some kind of reaction. He didn't do anything, so I continued to unfold it.

In front of me was a picture of Love-a-Lot Bear, colored in the most adorable way. It was mostly all inside the lines, except in a few spots where the scribbles escaped; that only made me love it more. Underneath was a note:

_Reanna- I really like you a lot. More than you know. I know you like me too. Don't try to deny it, baby, I'm the only one for you. Will you officially be my girlfriend? Please? :) Love, Seth_

I'm pretty sure that was the most I'd ever smiled in my entire life. When I looked up this time, his eyes were on me. I nodded my head, and his face broke into a smile too. I crawled into his lap and wrapped my arms around him tight.


	7. Chapter 7

*Reanna's POV*

The bell finally rang and I walked out of class, only to find Seth waiting outside the classroom, leaned against the nearest locker.

"Hey!" I smiled, placing a hand on either of his shoulders to keep balance while I stood on my tippytoes, placing a small tap kiss on his lips.

"Hiya, babe." As we started to walk, his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Your house or mine?" It had become a regular thing that we spent afternoons together.

"Mine. I want to show you something."

"What kind of something?" I looked up at him skeptically. I didn't know if I was worried or exciting. I just knew that I had to know what it was.

"You'll see!"

"Noo! You have to tell me now!" I pouted as we walked onto the bus; we both hated the bus, but neither of us had a license yet. A couple more months until it was legal.

"Nope." He shook his head as he slid into the first open seat, putting his legs up on the spot next to him and pulling me into his lap.

"I hate surprises." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

Luckily, his stop was the third one, so I didn't have to wait too long. I grabbed his hand immediately when we stepped off the bus, pulling him with me as I rushed down the street and up his driveway. The second we walked in, I dropped my bag on the nearest chair.

"Okay, show me!"

"Just calm down a sec!" He laughed, setting down his bag beside mine. "Come on." He signaled me to follow him out the backdoor. It was cold outside, but it wasn't really warm either. Clouds hovered in the sky, making it seem dreary and dark though it was barely 2:30 pm. We walked through his yard, and into the depths of the woods.

"Where in the hell are you taking me?" I couldn't help but ask. My curiosity was getting to me.

"Here." He stopped in his tracks.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" I loved the forest, but it wasn't much a surprise...

"No, it's still coming. But... you have to promise me something." He suddenly seemed nervous, making me even more curious as the what the fuck was happening.

"Sure, whatever you want."

"Promise not to freak out?"

"Freak out? Over what?"

"Just say you promise. You can't freak out, and you can't hate me. Do you promise?" He ran his hand through his short, black spikes starting to pace between trees.

"Seth..." I stood in front of him so he had to stop walking. I took one of his hands in mine, and placed the other on his cheek. "I'm not going to hate you. Just relax, alright? Show me."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. I'll be right back."

I watched, confused, as he turned and run further into the woods, past the trees so he was out of my line of vision.

"The fuck...?" I whispered to myself, then sighed, sitting on a nearby tree stump. After a couple of minutes, I heard a rustle in the trees. My heart rate jumped up slightly. "Seth...?" I stood hesitantly, trying to see if it was him.

My eyes widened as what I would think to be wolf stepped out from the trees. It would have been a wolf, if it weren't the size of a fucking horse. My first instinct was to scream, or run. But I couldn't do either. I was frozen. And by the time I unfroze, that instinct passed. My eyes met the wolf's, and what looked back at me was all too familiar.

It was Seth.

He took a few strides toward me and a shiver ran through my body while the serene wind blew around us, rustling the trees. Leaves crunched under his paws. I didn't know if I was dreaming or not, but I just didn't understand how this could possibly be real.

"S... Seth...?" I shook my head in disbelief as I watched his eyes again. Definitely Seth, there was no mistaking it. He was so big that he was my height, even on all fours. "I don't... I don't understand..." I took a deep breath as I touched his soft fur.

And just like that, he was gone. He had turned and ran away again, leaving me stunned and speechless.

*30 minutes later*

Seth and I hadn't said a word yet. We both sat on the couch, me sitting once again in his ever so comfortable lap, his arms wrapped around me.

"I still like you." I finally broke the silence. I heard him breathe a sigh of relief and almost felt him smile again.

"I still like you too."

"How does that happen? Why? Is it just to you? Tell me everything."

And so he did. He explained that there are nine others, but wouldn't say who yet. It happens when he's pissed, or when he makes himself angry. It was a Quileute gene that he ended up with, but he loved it. He loved protecting La Push... from vampires. I didn't believe that part at first. It took him a full hour to convince me he was serious.

In all honesty, I still don't really believe him. I mean, vampires and wolves? Life doesn't happen that way. It was all just too crazy. And I was a pretty supernatural girl too.

"There's just one more thing..." He said, his voice weary.

"More? What else could there possibly be?" If he brought ghosts or witches into this picture, I would lose my cool.

"Imprinting."

"Do I even want to know?"

"I hope so. You're already more involved than you realize..."

I blinked a few times, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, I did. "How?"

"When one of the shapeshifters- wolves- see, uhm... You know..." He scratched the back of his neck nervously, I noticed as I turned on his lap to see his face, "'The one' something happens. Called imprinting. It's kinda like love at first sight I guess, but a lot stronger. There's a pull between the two of them, and nothing else matters."

"So you..." I tried to put his words together, but my brain had just stopped working at this point.

"So you're my imprint. I know we just met, but since the first time I saw you I've been completely in love with you. You're my whole world. My everything, and you always will be. Sorry if that freaks you out."

I didn't respond. I just pressed my lips again to his.


	8. Chapter 8

Seth's POV

"I can't wait for you to meet everyone, they're going to love you!" I promised Reanna while we parked on the cliff. There was going to be a bonfire tonight so she could hear the stories and meet the whole La Push family.

"I hope you're right." She smiled, and I looked over at her, though she was oblivious looking out the window at the trees and the small, far off glow of a fire, cloudy white smoke swirling up and disappearing into the twilight sky.

Somehow, she was even more beautiful in this light. Her dark tanned skin lit perfectly in the glow of the warm, darkening orange sky. Her hair was in a long braid made of at least 50 small sections that met in the middle. She was dressed perfectly for the occasion. Though her dark jeans were tight enough that I actually had to put effort into not sneaking a peek at her ass every couple minutes, the bottoms were tucked neatly into a pair of boots. Her shirt was dark red and fell into a V right where her cleavage started, but not low enough to be inappropriate for meeting new people.

After a minute she noticed me staring and turned to look at me. Her dark eyes were perfect and sparkled right back into mine.

"What?" She asked, probably wondering why I had yet to look away. I didn't answer, but rather just leaned in and tapped my lips against hers for a few lengthy seconds. I kept my mouth pursed together once I pulled away, trying to seal in the flutter it sent down my spine.

"Come on, they're waiting for us." I told her, unlocking the car and stepped out onto the sheet gravel and grass that laid over the cliff top. I took her hand as we walked toward the distant flame.

"How do you know?"

"I can hear them." I laughed. "I have the ears of a wolf, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. That's right." A light red blush spread from the center of her cheeks. "I'm going to keep forgetting. It's not something you just get used to."

"You're telling me." I teased as we arrived at the outskirts of the small circle of chairs placed around a roaring fire. A chorus of _Seth! Hey!, You must be Reanna, Oh Seth you were right she's gorgeous, You two are adorable together,_ and _Welcome to the family_ made the both of us smile. I sat beside Embry on an empty spot, out of Paul's line of vision, and pulled Reanna to sit on my lap, my arms enclosing around her.

"That's Sam and Emily, the little girl is Emily's niece, Claire. She's sitting next to Quil, and that's Jake. Jared, and Kim. You know Paul, Rachel, Collin, and Brady. This is Embry. That's Billy, Jake's dad, and Quil Sr, Quil's granddad. And that's my sister, Leah, and my mom, Sue." I explained, and leaned forward a little so my lips were pressed to her ear. "They're really excited to meet you."

She leaned back against my chest and tilted her head so she spoke directly into my ear too. "Oh, yeah, Leah looks thrilled."

"She's just moody. She really is glad you're here." I softly replied, before being interrupted by Billy who called our attention to the legends.

After the first or second time, they started to drag on forever. Sure, they're interesting, but you can only listen to the same stories so many times. This time though, with Reanna sitting comfortably on my lap, her scent filling my lungs, the sound of her breathing and heartbeat on my body, wasn't bad. I mostly watched her, being entertained by how engaged she was and how intently she was listening.

Sam and Emily took Claire home before the stories were even over, due to the fact that she missed a nap and all hell broke loose. And right when the stories ended, Billy, Sue, and Quil Sr took off.

That just left everyone under the age of 23. Which would have been great, beside the fact that Paul and Rachel were still here, who were watching me like a hawk. Every time I hugged her tighter to me, I saw him tense up. Every time our lips touched, he looked away. When Reanna shivered and I gave her my sweatshirt to pull on, Paul have me a death glare. I was beyond relieved when Rachel decided to take him home. It felt like a huge pressure was lifted off of my shoulders as their car backed out to the road.

"Alright, they're gone. Let the fun begin!" Embry announced. "Who thinks we should welcome Reanna with a classic round of Truth or Dare?" He raised his eyebrows. I had to admit, as much as I didn't want to put her in an awkward situation, a round of Truth or Dare with her could be interesting...

"I'm game." She accepted the challenge, adjusting herself in my lap. Everyone's expressions simultaneously turned into a mischievous smirk.

"So, Reanna," Kim started, crossing one of her legs over the other, and placing her hands on her knee, "Talk to me, babe. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Oh, I see how it is. You'll fit right in. I dare you to give Seth a hickey." My eyes widened at Kim's dare. I guess I knew it was coming though, that's how the games usually went.

"That's it?"

"Oh, the worst is yet to come. I'm just seeing where you stand." She enlightened her. Reanna shrugged and turned to straddle my lap.

"You know you don't have to do this, right?" I told her.

"Of course I know that. I want to. You are my boyfriend, after all. Plus, I don't back down from dares. Ever."

The game continued on for an hour, and I had to admit, it was probably the best truth or dare game ever. I learned a lot about Reanna, and it was beyond hilarious to watch Jake cliff dive naked, then even funnier when Brady had to give Collin a lap dance. I even won 10 bucks because Embry and I had a bet going on whether or not Quil was a virgin. The only bad thing that happened was me being kind of jealous that Kim and Jared got dared to skinny dip together instead of me and Reanna, but at the same time I don't want the first time I saw her naked to be during a game with a bunch of other people.

"Reanna, your turn again. Truth or dare?" Emb tempted.

"I'll stick with dare this time."

"Excellent," he smirked. "I dare you to do a body shot... off of Kim."

"Oh, God. You really need an imprint, Embry." Jared commented.

"Shut up, Jared! She might do it! Can you even imagine!" Collin jumped.

"I would do it. I told you, I don't back down from dares. And Kim is hot." Reanna's tone was too casual for her comment. My jaw dropped. Was this a dream?

"Let's all get our asses to Quil and Embry's place then! He has the biggest place and he lives alone. We'll throw a party!"

Right when we got there, Kim crossed her arms down to grab the hem of her shirt, and she pulled it up over her head. Brady cleared off the table and it was decided that Reanna's shirt had to be off too. I was in too much shock to protest. I watched in awe as Quil led her to the stash of different drinks.

"What's your poison, Re?" He asked her, gesturing to the collection of alcohol in the cabinet.

"Uhm, give me some of the vanilla vodka." She decided, after quickly glancing over each flavor. He handed to bottle to her with a grin.

Kim laid down on the big table and Reanna knelt between her legs. "Don't move, k?" She told her. Kim only giggled in response. Reanna tipped the bottle only enough to perfectly fill Kim's belly button, then gently set the bottle down before kissing- or licking, maybe- a trail down from the middle of Kim's bra, until she dipped her tongue into the vodka, and sucked it down her throat.

The small "mmm" sound that left both the girls mouths in unison made me whimper. Fuck, Reanna was perfect. She was beautiful, and hot, and knew how to have fun, but she was smart, and I knew she was a good person.

Anyway, that's when the fun really started. Kim was lifted off the table by Jared and their lips met. That's when Reanna took her spot, laying on the dark, glossy wood, and grabbing the neck of the bottle. "Seeeeth..." She bit on her lip, "Aren't you going to do one off of me, baby?"

I didn't know for sure, but I think she may have already been tipsy from the first shot. Either way, I obeyed, coping the same format as she did to Kim. The taste and feel of her perfect skin under my mouth may have been one of the best feelings in the entire world. Not to mention the moan she gave.

From then on, our little La Push party took a turn down Reanna road. Everyone filled up on at least two or three drinks, and I knew at least half of them- including Reanna, but not me- were high.

I remembered almost everything that happened when I woke up the next morning, since I drank the least. But I didn't remember how I ended up in Reanna's bed...


	9. Chapter 9

*Reanna's POV*

I woke up to the feeling of his fingers running gingerly through my hair. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see his face looking down at mine.

"Good morning, sunshine!" He smiled.

"Shh." I placed my finger to his lips.

"Need some asprin, babe?" He laughed quietly. I didn't speak, but nodded instead, pulling the blankets up over my head once I felt his weight lift from the mattress. When he returned, he had a glass of ice water and two small orange pills. I swallowed both easily, marking the water as unnecessary.

"Is Paul out there? Rachel?" I asked quietly, wondering what they thought about him still being over.

"They're here, but they're still asleep."

"What the hell?" I sat up a little more to try to see the clock across the room. "What time is it?"

"9:26!" He informed me. With a groan, I fell back to laying on the bed.

"Well no wonder they're still asleep!" I whisper-yelled. "It's too fucking early to be awake! What is wrong with you..." My voice faded as I groaned, the knowledge of knowing the time making me even more tired than I was before.

"Aw, come on, babe."

I didn't respond. I was too busy trying to get back to sleep, but knew it was impossible now. It wouldn't have mattered though, because in a second, his hands were tickling my sides.

"Seth!" I screamed between my laughs, "Stop! Seriously!" I tried to slap his hands away, all the while trying to breath too. Eventually I was able to escape but squirming away from his hold on me. But once my laughs stopped, I looked up the see Paul standing in the doorframe.

And he did not look please. His arms were crossed over his chest. I knew my giggles had woken him up because his hair was still messy from his pillow, and all he wore were a pair of boxers.

"The hell is he still doing here?" He spoke, his voice firm and mad. "Get out of her bed, Seth. Now."

"Calm down, Paul. It's not like you caught us having sex. We weren't doing anything." Seth assured him, pulling on his shirt once he was standing on the floor. I'm not sure if he saw Paul's eyes widen at even the mention of the word 'sex.' God, Paul was such an idiot.

"You're damn right I didn't catch you having sex." He practically growled out the words. I'm not even sure he was making sense.

"We didn't have sex, okay? Shut up. Go away." I rolled my eyes, throwing a pillow to hit his chest.

"Fine. But Seth, you're coming with me. We have to talk."

I was too tired and annoyed to bother fighting back, so within seconds, they were both gone. I hated that Seth was scared of Paul. That was going to have to change.

Right I was, somehow, managing to get back to sleep, Rachel walked into the room and took a seat on the edge of my bed, which was covered with a big purple comforter.

Rachel decorated the room for me, actually. She was good at it too- maybe she should have gone into interior design. Two walls were purple as well, but with a horizontal white stripe through the middle, and a darker purple stripe inside of that. The opposite two walls were the same, only the colors were switched. A huge, soft dark purple rug covered half the floor- the half with my bed, and a bay window took up the wall on the left. Complete with silver lighting, and sheer purple curtains, the room was perfect.

Anyway, she sat on the edge of my bed. I knew she'd just woken up too- meaning they slept together. I mean, obviously. They were engaged or whatever. But still. How come they could do it, and I couldn't? Stupid, stupid.

"We need to talk, Reanna."

I sighed and turned over, forcing myself to sit up. "About?"

"About... well... uhm... about you and Seth..."

"Oh my God." The look in her eyes finally clicked. "Is this a sex talk?"

I almost laughed as I watched her hesitate, and blush slightly. She really was pretty. She reminded me a little of the girl in The Vampire Diaries. What was her name? Elena or something, right? Except, Rachel was prettier. Her face was different. It was more natural looking, if that makes any sense.

"Well, yeah. A sex talk." She finally mustered.

"I know what sex is. I've had sex. This is a waste." I told her.

"This isn't a normal sex talk. Seth isn't normal. You know that."

"Yes, I know... What's your point?"

"Seth is.. Well, for lack of a better word, hot. You need to make sure to stay hydrated, okay?" It was hard to take her seriously when her face was so red. I don't think she could've been more embarrassed if she tried. "And he's going to be big... So be prepared for all that."

And that was my limit. I couldn't take it anymore. I bursted out laughing.

Seth's POV

"I don't understand what the problem is... We really haven't done anything..." I explained to Paul. I wasn't scared of him or anything... But he was my girlfriend's over protective older brother and beta of the pack... Okay, I was fucking terrified of Paul. But don't blame me, you would be too.

"Not yet. But I know you will." I was him start to tremble a little, be he was controlling it. "You're a god damn teenage boy and I've seen inside your head Seth. And let's be honest here, we know Reanna doesn't give a shit about her virtue."

"But, Paul, I-" I started to explain, until he interrupted.

"Shut it, Seth! I'm talking!" He ran his hands through his messy hair. "Look, I know you care about her. I know you love her and all that imprint shit. But like I said, you're still both crazy ass teenagers."

"Technically, you're a teenager too..." I added in, earning a death glare.

"I'm not stupid enough to give you permission to go violate my little sister. I told you, she's going through stuff right now and I don't need you making it worse. But... if something absolutely has to happen... Just don't be an idiot, alright?" He was turned completely away from me, but he knew I'd sit and listen regardless. "Just wear a damn condom and be careful with her." He growled.

"Yeah... yeah, okay..." I have to admit, my voice trembled. I didn't really know what else to say. Of course I'd wear a condom, and of course I'd be careful with her. I cared about her and loved her more than he did.

"Now, go. Get away from me." He ordered. He really did have a temper, didn't he? At the time, it seemed justified, but now? It just seems crazy.

"Go where?"

"Back to Reanna, back to your house, all the way to hell, I don't care! Just go!"


	10. Author's Note

**Dear my lovely little readers,**

**I sincerely apologize for slacking lately. I have a lot of chapter ideas, and I'm so excited to keep writing. I definitely HAVE NOT dropped the story. I just haven't had a bunch of time in the past few weeks. School gets out on June 15th, so I'll be posting more frequently after that.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read!**

**I love you all so much!**

**Also, if anyone ever has any story suggestions, never hesitate to message me!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lizzie**


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on, Seth." I ordered. "It's only a store."

"Yeah, a _girl _store. Full of _girl _stuff."

"Don't be stupid. Bras don't bite."

"I don't know that! Maybe that's what Victoria's secret is." I rolled my eyes at his joke attempt and gasped his wrist, pulling him through the opening and into Victoria's Secret.

"We drove all the way to Seattle so I could go here. No way you're backing out now. Anyway, it's not so bad. Look," I grabbed the closest pair of panties, complete with lace and glitter, and held them up to my waist. "These are sexy, right?"

"I guess. I like those ones better." He pointed to the ones on display.

"Fine. I'll buy these and wear them tonight. That's your reward."

He scoffed at my offer.

"Like it matters what you're wearing. You're hot either way. Plus, all we've done is make out. Paul would probably cut off my dick if we did anything else."

"Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." I winked and walked off toward the bikinis- what I'd come here for in the first place- leaving Seth wide eyed and frozen in place.

I looked through the selection of halter tops, trying to find my favorite, when I felt the familiar sensation of Seth's arms wrapping around my waist from behind me. I loved the way his biceps looked and felt, holding me close to his sculpted chest.

"Find anything yet, babe?" He asked, obviously anxious to get the hell out of here. "Your boobs would look good in this." He told me, grabbing a random piece of turquoise fabric.

"How would you know? You don't even know what you're holding! Plus, I wear a fucking D cup. My boobs look good in anything."

"That's true. But I like when you wear blue. It's my favorite on you."

"Hmm." I grabbed the top from him and looked at it from a distance. It _was_ pretty hot. "I'm going to go try it on."

"Ugh." He groaned in protest, but obliged, following me to the back of the store where the dressing rooms were located.

Once I tried it on for him, he seemed much happier. So much happier, in fact, that it was hard to get him to leave. He just kept picking up every other tiny piece of lingerie he saw and insisted that I try them all on. I played along and gave him his way the first few times, but eventually gave up and dragged him back to the car.

It's a good thing we left when we did because after the four hour ride to La Push, we didn't get back until 7:00. And, of course, his house was filled with six other boys. And Leah. But she was locked up in her room. Sam was out with Emily, probably doing some dad thing because she's been pregnant for the past four months. And I didn't even want to think about what Rachel and Paul were doing.

Honestly, for a town full of human wolves, La Push was pretty uneventful. We all usually just hung out at the beach, or the cliffs, or somebody's house. Seth's house right now. Embry, Quil, and Jake were all tied in a suspenseful round of Call of Duty. Brady and Collin were practically eating the fridge. And Kim and I sat comfortably on Jared and Seth's laps, watching the scene in front of us.

"We should go swimming." Seth told me, not loud enough for anyone beside Jared and I to hear.

"Why?" I giggled, "Anxious to see that bikini?"

"Maybe." His lips turned up in a smirk. 

"I'm up for a swim." Jared announced, loud enough for everyone now. Within minutes, everyone was on board. Kim went upstairs to borrow one of Leah's bikinis, and I followed her to change. Once everyone was ready, we headed out the garage door.

I'd never been in Seth's garage before. Not that it was exciting. A lot of tools, a car, two bikes, a scooter, and a drum set.

"Who plays the drums?" I wondered, walking toward them.

"Nobody." Seth shrugged. "Why? Do you play?"

"Ha! Yeah right." Embry snorted.

"Yeah right? What's that supposed to mean?" I countered.

"Five bucks says you can't play." Jared joined in.

"Fine. Five bucks. Let's go." I shook his hand to seal in the deal before sitting on the small wooden stool and picking up the drum sticks. Needless to say, I won five dollars.

"Well, aren't you good with your hands..." Jacob laughed, and immediately getting a slap in the head from Seth.

"Shut the fuck up!" He told him, though more jokingly than serious. Silly, overprotective Seth.

"What won't she do?" I overheard one of the guys whisper to another. I couldn't pick out who it was. They all sounded so similar.

"Nothing. I don't turn down dares." I answered, earning a look from everyone.

"Oh, really?" Quil smirked now, his eyebrows rising. I could practically see a lightbulb light up above his head.

"Really." I promised.

"Aye, aye, aye." Seth stepped between us. "I don't know what you have in mind, Q, but if anything happens to her, I will kill you. I'm not kidding. I will actually kill you."

"Oh, feisty." I giggled, standing from my seat and planting a small kiss on his cheek. "I like it." I whispered in his ear. "So, Quil?" I wanted to know what he thought my breaking point was. I really couldn't think of anything that I'd be against doing.

"You're going to be that cat that curiosity kills, aren't you?" Kimmy laughed, tickling my side.

"Let's see how you do on the cliffs." Quil finally answered, and I watched the majority of the boys exchange the same look of fear and amusement.

"No way." Seth decided, before I even knew what they were talking about.

"Hey, mind your business, pup." I told him, lightly hitting his chest. "What do you mean the cliffs?"

"Cliff diving." Embry laughed.

"Are you kidding? I'd love to go cliff diving."

"I call bullshit. You'll chicken out." Brady voiced.

"Wanna bet?" I'm sure my face lit up as I let those words slide past my lips.

"Hell yes. What's the wager?" He asked me, but I only replied with a shrug. "Alright. I win, Seth keeps his virginity for another month."

"HEY. Keep my dick out of this!" Seth declared. "I don't even approve of _my _girlfriend jumping off a cliff!"

"How about..." I stepped in, "loser dyes their hair pink?"

"Deal." Brady chirped.

At first, Brady seemed confident. But as we got closer to the beach, I saw his expression became weary. I think he knew I was going to do it.

"Wait... Maybe we should change the bet..." He spoke once we were at the cliffs, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hell to the fucking no. No backing out now, kid." I laughed, pulling my shirt up over my head and unbuttoning my shorts. Most of the boys stared at either my stomach or boobs, aside from those who had imprinted. Obviously, the new bikini was a success. Seth seemed especially flustered.

I stood at the end of the cliff, looking out at the crystal waters below. Other than a couple waves, it was completely motionless. The sun was setting and it created an orange glow over the tide.

"I still don't know about this..." Seth said again.

"Jump right after me. That way, worst comes to worst, you'll save me." I said it only to make him feel better. I knew that I wouldn't need any saving.

He agreed and I gave Brady a smile before jumping into the calm waters below. The fall went both in slow motion, and too fast to even appreciate it. I heard the sound of the wind whipping past my ears, and the distant cheers of the pack above. I wondered for a split second if Paul would approve. Then I wondered if Seth was having a panic attack yet. And then I crashed into the cold waters, disrupting the blanket of serenity.

The top of my bikini slid down just slightly, but I was quick enough to pull it up before I felt multiple other splashes around me, signaling others who had mimicked my action. I opened my eyes underneath the clear blue water, seeing Seth's black hair flowing. I quickly swam to the surface as I felt pressure fill my lungs, needing oxygen. As I broke past the surface, I took in a few deep breaths of air, and laughed when Seth waved at me.

"You good, baby?" He asked.

"Imagining Brady with pink hair, I'm way better than good."


End file.
